parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunny White and the Seven Cartoons
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs". It will appeared on Youtube on April 12, 2021. Cast: *Snow White - Sunny (Sunny Day) *The Prince - Timmy (Sunny Day) *Prince Charming’s Horse - Maximus (Tangled) *The Queen - Marina Del Ray (The Little Mermaid 3) *The Queen as Witch - Pam the Destoryer (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) *Doc - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Grumpy - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Happy - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Sleepy - The Grinch *Bashful - The Lorax *Sneezy - Itchy Itchiford (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Dopey - Oh (Home) *Magic Mirror - Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear (Toy Story 3) *Huntsman - Sinbad (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *Raven - The Evil Falcon (Stuart Little 2) *The Vultres - Cecil and Arthur (Jungle Cubs) *Forest Animals as Themselves Trailer/Transcript: *Sunny White and the Seven Cartoons Trailer/Transcript Scene Index: *Sunny White and the Seven Cartoons Part 1 - Opening Credits/Prolouge/Marina Del Ray's Teddy Bear *Sunny White and the Seven Cartoons Part 2 - Sunny Meets Timmy/"I'm Wishing/One Song" *Sunny White and the Seven Cartoons Part 3 - Marina Del Ray's Dark Demands/Into the Woods *Sunny White and the Seven Cartoons Part 4 - Sunny's Forest Animals/"With a Smile and a Song" *Winnie White and the Seven Cartoons Part 5 - Winnie Discovers A Cottage *Sunny White and the Seven Cartoons Part 6 - "Whistle While You Work" *Sunny White and the Seven Cartoons Part 7 - "Heigh-Ho!" *Sunny White and the Seven Cartoons Part 8 - Sunny Explores Upstairs *Sunny White and the Seven Cartoons Part 9 - Searching the Cottage/The Cartoons Discover Sunny *Sunny White and the Seven Cartoons Part 10 - Sunny Meets the Cartoons *Sunny White and the Seven Cartoons Part 11 - Supper's Not Ready Yet *Sunny White and the Seven Cartoons Part 12 - "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum" *Sunny White and the Seven Cartoons Part 13 - Deceived/Marina Del Ray Disguises Herself *Sunny White and the Seven Cartoons Part 14 - "The Cartoons' Yodel Song" *Sunny White and the Seven Cartoons Part 15 - "Someday My Prince Will Come" *Sunny White and the Seven Cartoons Part 16 - Bedtime *Sunny White and the Seven Cartoons Part 17 - Pam the Destoryer's Evil Plan *Sunny White and the Seven Cartoons Part 18 - The Cartoons Leave for Work/Sunny Meets Pam the Destoryer *Sunny White and the Seven Cartoons Part 19 - Race Against Time/Sunny's Death and Funeral *Sunny White and the Seven Cartoons Part 20 - True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After/End Credits Movie Used: *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning *Toy Story 3 *Sunny Day *Tangled *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas *Cats Don't Dance *The Angry Birds Movie 1 & 2 *Camp Lazlo *The Grinch *The Lorax *All Dogs Go to Heaven *Home *Stuart Little 2 *Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong *Jungle Cubs Gallery: Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART